


Pilomir

by Kikoro



Series: Pilomir [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikoro/pseuds/Kikoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Buch 1 - Septo, der Krieger~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilomir

## Kapitel 01 - Drachenfeuer

 

Es war spät in der Nacht, als Septo aus einem unruhigen Schlaf fuhr.

Das fahle Mondlicht schien durch das schmale Fenster des kleinen Zimmers und warf kleine Rechtecke gleißenden Lichtes auf den Boden.

Mit zitternden Händen und schweißnassem Gesicht griff er nach der Öllampe, die stets neben ihm auf der Nachtkommode lag. Schon von klein auf pflegte er stets eine Öllampe um sich zu haben – er fühlte sich einfach sicherer dadurch. Etwas benommen tastete er sich durchs Gesicht. Schweiß blieb an seinen Fingern kleben.

Er musste unbedingt zu seinem kleinen Bruder!

Eigentlich war es ungewöhnlich für ihn, nach einem Albtraum seinen Bruder aufzusuchen, aber heute war es anders.

Heute verspürte Septo das große Bedürfnis, seinem Bruder zu erzählen, was er im Traum gesehen hatte. Denn dieser Traum war anders als alle anderen, die ihn bisher heimgesucht hatten.

Dieser Traum verhieß nichts Gutes. Die Bilder schwirrten ihm jetzt noch durch den Kopf.

Das Monster, größer als jeder Bär oder Elch Pilomirs, mit Klauen, schärfer als Rasierklingen, und Fängen, von denen man nichts Gutes erwarten konnte. Das Rudel Mondhunde, die verlassene Lichtung, die Mauerruine, sein Bruder. Alles schien ihm so real.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er zur Zimmertür. Er musste tierisch aufpassen, da einige der alten und morschen Dielen unter seinen Schritten knirschen konnten. Und er musste Krach um alles in der Welt vermeiden. Im Flur war es stockfinster. Nur durch die runden Fenster am Ende des Ganges drang ein wenig Licht.

Langsam bewegte Septo die Taschenlampe hin und her, ließ den gleißenden Lichtstrahl umherwandern. Das Zimmer seines Bruders lag am anderen Ende des Flurs.

Vorsichtig glitt er an der Wand entlang, immer auf Obhut bedacht. Wenn ihn sein Vater um diese Uhrzeit auf dem Flur entdecken würde, hätte er wohl ein riesiges Problem.

Schließlich war es für einen jungen Mann seines Standes nicht akzeptabel, sich nachts durch die Gänge der Burg zu schleichen, nur um seinem Bruder von einem minderwertigen Albtraum zu berichten. Und sein Vater war streng in dieser Hinsicht. Er hielt seinen Ältesten für einen ehrwürdigen Krieger und Kronfolger. Auch wenn Septo schon einige Male verlauten ließ, nie in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten zu wollen, so war der alte Mann ganz anderer Hinsicht.

Er liebte Septo über alles und für seinen zweiten Sohn, der eigentlich ungewollt war, empfand er keinerlei Liebe.

Die große Holztür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Knirschen.

Behutsam zwängte sich Septo durch den schmalen Spalt und schaute sich um.

Im Zimmer war es stockdunkel und eine beunruhigende Stille durchzog die Luft.

>>Jersia?<<, flüsterte Septo leise, darauf bedacht, keinen der Wachen aufmerksam zu machen, die unterhalb des Fensters auf dem Burghof standen. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Ein wenig skeptisch ging Septo auf das in der Dunkelheit verborgene Bett zu.

>>Jersia, wach auf!<< Mit viel Elan schlug er die Bettdecke zurück und erschrak.

Jersia war weg! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sein Bruder wusste doch, was geschehen würde, wenn ihr beider Vater von seinen nächtlichen Ausflügen erfuhr.

>>Verdammt!<<, entfleuchte es Septo. Eigentlich war es so gar nicht seine Art zu fluchen, aber die Tatsache, dass sein Bruder verschwunden war, regte ihn mächtig auf.

>>Jersia, du bist so ein Idiot!<< Das war er in der Tat. Würde sein Vater mitbekommen, dass sein jüngster Sprössling verschwunden war, dann würde Jersia von seinem Vater nicht mal mehr einen Funken von Respekt ernten.

Im schlimmsten Falle würde ihn der König sogar verbannen.

Um dies zu verhindern, beschloss Septo, sich auf die Suche nach seinem kleinen Bruder zu machen. Hastig stürmte er aus Jersias Zimmer. Im großen Flur war es noch immer totenstill.

Keiner schien seinen nächtlichen Austritt bemerkt zu haben.

Erleichtert seufzte Septo auf und schlich an der Wand entlang zu seinem Zimmer.

Hoffentlich war Jersia nicht allzu weit weg. Ansonsten könnte es Tage dauern, bis er seinen kleinen Bruder gefunden hatte. Jersia war schon immer unheimlich neugierig gewesen und er liebte es, des Nachts durch die Gegend zu streifen, obgleich ihm die Gefahren, die ihn erwarten konnten, durchaus bewusst waren. Doch anscheinend machten ihm diese nichts aus.

 In einem Anflug von großer Nervosität zog er einen großen Jutesack unter seinem Bett hervor und warf ihn darauf. Er sollte zumindest ein wenig ausgerüstet sein, wenn er auf Reisen ging.

Binnen Minuten hatte Septo seine Öllampe, ein Seil, mehrere Feuersteine und Waffen in dem Rucksack verstaut.

>>Dann mal los!<<, murmelte er aufgeregt und ein wenig angenervt und schulterte den Sack. Jetzt musste er bloß noch an den Wachen vorbeikommen.

Leichter gesagt, als getan.

Schließlich wurden sie bis aufs Härteste trainiert und dazu noch fürstlich bezahlt, um für sein Wohlergehen zu sorgen.

Und er kannte einige der Wachen persönlich.

Sie lebten für ihren Posten als Wache und taten alles dafür, dass keiner ungefragt die Burg verlassen, geschweigedenn betreten, konnte.

 Wie erwartet waren zwei Wachen am Fuße der hölzernen Treppe, unterhalb seines Zimmers, angebracht. Viktor und Soral, wenn er sich recht entsann.

Viktor kannte er schon seit einer Ewigkeit, während Soral gerade erst neu an die Burg gekommen war.

Als kleiner Junge war Viktor sein größtes Vorbild gewesen.

Von ihm wusste er alles über die Riesen Pilomirs, zumal der Wächter sehr intelligent war, was die Flora und Fauna seines Landes anging.

Wie er dastand, in seinem dunkelblauen Seidenumhang, die schwarzen Haare streng nach hinten gekämmt, den Vollbart gestutzt, kam er Septo völlig fremd vor.

Soral war erst seit ein paar Wochen an der Burg und ein sehr aufgeweckter Bursche. Er war zwar erst fünfzehn, aber er war der beste Reiter, den der junge Prinz kannte.

Er sah ähnlich aus wie Viktor. Sein rotes, sonst eigentlich unbändiges Strubbelhaar war ebenfalls streng nach hinten gekämmt; nur ein paar Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

Die Zwei schienen angestrengt in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein, denn Soral gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, während Viktor amüsiert lachte und seinem Gegenüber auf die Schulter klopfte.

Indess überlegte sich Septo, wie er am besten unbemerkt türmen konnte.

Er hatte keine Wahl. Entweder würde er sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um die beiden Wachposten auszutricksen oder er kletterte aus seinem Zimmerfenster und lief dabei Gefahr, zwei weiteren Wachen direkt in die Arme zu laufen.

Septo entschied sich für die Treppe. So schwer konnte es doch nicht sein, die beiden reinzulegen.

Aber vielleicht musste er das auch nicht.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine zündende Idee. Hastig spurtete er zurück in sein Zimmer, um weiter an seinem Plan zu feilen. Zuerst einmal brauchte er ein paar schwere Gegenstände. Seine Ritterrüstung würde Abhilfe schaffen. Auf seine Reise nahm er sie eh nicht mit; sie war zu schwer für seinen kurzen Ausritt.

Während er das Kettenhemd, den Helm und den Brustpanzer seiner alten Rüstung in einem weiteren Sack verstaute, dachte er darüber nach, was er mit Jersia anstellen würde, sobald er ihn finden würde.

Als der Sack voll war, hievte er ihn hoch, warf einen prüfenden Blick darauf und schlich sich aus seinem Zimmer, zurück zur Treppe.

Langsam, fast bedächtig schlich er die Stufen hinunter, setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Als er den Treppenabsatz erreichte, versteckte er sich hinter einer der großen Säulen und starrte hinunter zum Eingang.

Viktor und Soral schienen nichts bemerkt zu haben. Gut so.

Mit all seiner Kraft hievte er den Sack samt Rüstung über seinen Kopf und schleuderte ihn die Treppe hinunter, so weit es ging.

Es gab ein lautes schepperndes Geräusch, als die Rüstung zu Boden fiel. Sofort schnellten Viktor und Sorals Kopf gen Treppe.

>>Was war das?<< ertönte Viktors tiefe Stimme.

>>Ich weiß es nicht. Lass’ uns nachsehen!<< Soral legte eine Hand auf den Knauf seines Schwertes.

Mit hastigen Schritten liefen sie in Richtung des Geräusches.

Septo, der sich derweil im Schatten einer alten Ritterrüstung versteckt hatte, spähte die Treppe hinauf. Soral und Viktor waren weit über dem Sack gelehnt und er hörte, wie die beiden verwirrt über ihren Fund diskutierten. Als er glaubte, alles sei sicher, pirschte Septo die Treppe hinunter und schlich sich durch den Eingang. Die kühle Nachtluft schnitt ihm ins Gesicht und benetzte seine Augen. Er sah sich vorsichtig um und stellte erfreut fest, dass von den Wachen am Burgtor keiner da war. Wenn sein Vater davon wüsste... Aber im Moment war es egal. Schließlich verhalf es ihm zu seiner Flucht.

Er begab sich zu den Stallungen, die sich in östlicher Richtung befanden. Der Geruch von Stroh und Pferdemist drang ihm in die Nase und er zog den Kopf ein, um sich diesen nicht den niedrigen Balken zu stoßen. In einer der Boxen im hinteren Ende stand ein schneeweißer Hengst, auf dessen Stirn eine schwarze Blesse prangte. Es war sein Pferd – Alcantaz. Langsam ging er auf das prächtige Tier zu, strich ihm über Kopf und Nüstern und suchte in seinem Umhang nach ein paar Kastanien, der Leibspeise von Alcantaz. Septo griff nach dem Zaumzeug, das an einem der verrosteten silbernen Nägel neben der Box hing und sattelte das Pferd schließlich. Dann führte er es auf den Innenhof, sah sich noch einmal nach irgendwelchen Wachen um und sprang dann elegant auf den Wallach, dessen Fell im Mondlicht wie Seide schimmerte.

>>Sraton!<<, wisperte er leise und stieß dem Pferd schließlich mit den Fußspitzen behutsam in die Lenden, um es anzutreiben. Das Pferd bäumte sich auf, ehe es elfengleich davongalloppierte. 

٠•●●•٠·˙˙·٠•●●•

Zwei Stunden war Septo nun schon durch die flachen Waldebenen seines Königreichs geritten und langsam kam er dem Ort, an dem er Jersia erhoffte, näher. Die alten Ruinen vom Tempel von Firtzdack waren Jersias Lieblingsort zum Verstecken gewesen, als er und Septo noch kleiner waren. Wenn er dort nicht war, dann wusste Septo auch nicht mehr weiter. Manchmal hatte sein kleiner Bruder aber auch nur Flausen im Kopf! Von wem er die wohl hatte?

Der Wald um ihn herum verging wie im Flug. Septo blieb kaum Zeit, sich an dessen Schönheit zu laben. Er mochte die dichten Wälder des Königreichs und hielt sich gerne darin auf.

Wenn morgens das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne durch die Wipfel der Baumkronen fiel und alles in flüssiges Gold tauchte, gab es für Septo keinen schöneren Ort.

Doch nun blieb keine Zeit für so was, er musste seinen Bruder schnellstmöglich finden.

Als die ebenen Flächen langsam in das hügelige Wiesenland, das sich im Osten des Königreichs erstreckte, übergingen, wurde Alcantaz langsamer. Er stieg das ein oder andere Mal, blähte die Nüstern und setzte sich dann in wieder in Bewegung. Nun ging es nicht mehr so schnell voran und Septo ärgerte sich mächtig über das unebene Hügelland. Die Ruine lag hinter einem dieser Hügel und war von seinem jetzigen Standort aus noch nicht zu erkennen.

Das Gras unter ihnen war nass, wie Septo verwundert feststellte. Dabei hatte es schon seit Tagen nicht mehr geregnet. Das musste bedeuten, dass hier kurz zuvor noch jemand gerastet hatte.

Er gab Alcantaz die Sporen, ehe er von dem weißen Hengst absprang und sich umsah. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und warf sein graues fahles Licht auf die umliegende Umgebung.

Die Hügel lagen grau und dunkel vor ihnen, alle bis auf der, auf dem er stand. Denn dieser leuchtete im fahlen Mondlicht. Tausende kleiner Wassertropfen spiegelten sein Licht wider und Septo schüttelte verwundert und auch ein wenig ehrfürchtig den Kopf und blickte sich um.

Der Berg glitzerte und funkelte, als wären tausende kleiner Diamanten zwischen dem Gras versteckt.

Das war eindeutig Magie! Hier musste zuvor ein Magier gerastet haben!

Alcantaz stand ganz still da, sah ihn aus seinen dunklen Augen sanft an und wieherte still in die Nacht hinein. Verwirrt schaute Septo zu einem der Hügel in Richtung Norden und sah gerade noch einen Schwarm Raben, der mit tosendem Gekreische hinter dem Hügel auftauchte und sich dann in allen Richtungen auflöste. So schnell wie sie aufgetaucht sind, waren sie auch wieder verschwunden. Als auch der letzte Rabe am dunklen Nachtfirnament verschwunden war, wusste Septo, wo sich die alte Ruine befand. Schnell stieg er wieder auf Alcantaz, stieß ihm in die Lenden und steuerte den großen Hügel in der Ferne an. Es war ein anstrengender Gallop und als sich die großen Steintrümmer vor ihm auftaten, lächelte der junge Krieger glücklich. Jetzt musste er nur noch seinen Bruder finden.

>>Der kann etwas erleben<<, grummelte er in sich hinein, während sein Hengst die letzten kleinen Hügel überquerte.

Als Septo, nun zum wiederholten Mal in dieser Nacht, von Alcantaz absprang, war er noch voller Hoffnung gewesen, seinen Bruder wiederzufinden. Doch schon die ersten Rüstungsteile, die er, verdeckt vom Staub, auf dem steinigen Boden fand, ließen ihn stutzen.

Langsam kniete er sich nieder und nahm das verbogene Visier in die Hand. Er betrachtete es im Mondlicht von allen Seiten – und japste nach Luft, als er die dunklen Blutspuren darauf entdeckte.

Was war hier bloß des Nachts geschehen? Und wo war sein Bruder bloß? Inständig hoffte Septo, sich doch geirrt zu haben. Vielleicht war sein Bruder ja gar nicht hier gewesen und er hatte sich alles bloß eingebildet. Ja, so musste es gewesen sein.

Er schluckte kräftig, als er zum Zentrum der Ruinen, dem eingestürzten Tempel, zutrottete. Immer mehr Anzeichen für einen Kampf übersäten den Boden.

Blutspuren, verbogenes Metall, zerschlagene Waffen und nicht zuletzt der ein oder andere Leichnam, der Septos Herz bis zum Hals schlugen ließ.

Die Hand fest um sein Schwert umklammert, ging er weiter. Jeder Schritt wurde schwerer, schürte ihm die Kehle zu und ängstigte ihn.

Und dann stand er vor einem mannshohen Stein, der bedrohlich aus dem Erdboden ragte und sich gen Nachthimmel reckte. Septo schloss die Augen, hielt sein Schwert kampfbereit vor die Brust und sprang hinter den Stein.

Mit einem klirrenden Geräusch fiel das eisernschmiedene Schwert zu Boden und erfüllte die Stille der Nacht mit einem nichts Gutes verheißenden Lärm.

Nun konnte der Blondhaarige wirklich nicht mehr atmen, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, während er wie betäubt zu Boden sank und auf den Leichnam vor sich starrte. Das braune Haar war verklebt von dem dunkelroten Blut, das aus der Wunde aus seinem Kopf floss. Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt, seine blauen Augen starr vor Schreck. Aber den grausamsten Anblick bot das Schwert, das aus Jersias Brust ragte.

Es war, als würde Septos ganze Welt auseinander brechen. Alles, was ihm bisher wichtig war, ihm etwas bedeutete, war mit einem Male verschwunden, dem Erdboden gleich gemacht worden.

Jersia sah friedlich aus, so völlig sorgenfrei, als er da so lag. Nur der starre Blick zeugten davon, dass ihm kurz vor seinem Tode etwas schreckliches widerfahren sein musste.

Behutsam strich der Blondhaarige seinem Bruder die Haare aus die Stirn und fuhr dann einmal mit der flachen Hand über sein Gesicht, um seine Augen zu schließen. Für einen kurzen Moment erwartete, hoffte Septo inständig, dass er seinen Bruder atmen spüren würde, sobald die warme Haut seiner Hand Jersias Lippen streifte. Aber er spürte nichts – und etwas in Septo zerbrach. Bilder erschienen vor seinem inneren Augen, Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Tage, schöne Zeiten, die er mit seinem Bruder verbracht hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie zusammen fischen waren und beinahe einen Jaguarwels aus dem Wasser gezogen hatten und an die kalten Abende, die sie zusammen am Lagerfeuer saßen, warmen Honigsaft getrunken und über ihre Abenteuer gesprochen hatten. Jersia hatte immer zu ihm aufgesehen, ihn für seine Klugheit und Stärke beneidet und ließ Septo ständig wissen, dass er ihn liebte und eines Tages auch so ein toller Krieger sein wollte wie der, der aus seinem großen Bruder heranwachsen würde.

Jetzt blieb von diesem großen Krieger nicht viel übrig als ein Häufchen Elend, ein in sich zusammen kauernder Mann, der neben dem Leichnam seines Bruders saß und nur mit Mühe die Tränen unterdrücken konnte. Schritte ertönten und Alcantaz tauchte neben seinem Herren auf, leise mit den Nüstern blähend, und stupste mit seinem Maul sanft gegen Septos Kopf, fast so, als wolle er ihm Trost zusprechen. Bedächtig streichelte der Blondhaarige seinem Pferd den Kopf, sah ein letztes Mal zum Körper seines Bruders hinab und erhob sich dann.

 >>Jersia würde es nicht gutheißen, dass ich hier rumsitze und um ihn trauere, während irgendwo da draußen sein Mörder umherläuft<<, sagte Septo mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Hengst und klang plötzlich so entschlossen, dass er sich selbst ein wenig wunderte. Er griff nach den Zügeln seines treuen Freundes, zog ihn etwas näher an Jersias Leichnam und zog dann eine Decke aus einem der Jutesäcke hervor, die er an Alcantaz Sattel befestigt hatte. Behutsam wickelte er Jersia darin ein, so, als ob er befürchtete, sein kleiner Bruder könne doch noch Schmerz verspüren. Dann hievte er das Bündel auf Alcantaz Rücken, griff zu ein paar Seilen und band deren Ende jeweils an Kopf- und Fußende des Bündels, ehe er die losen Enden unter dem Bauch des Pferdes zusammenband. Das fertige Endergebnis wirkte grotesk, unreal, schmerzhaft. Aber es war Septos einzige Möglichkeit, seinen Bruder von hier fortzuschaffen und Jersia war tot.

 

۩۞۩●•٠·˙˙·٠•●●•٠·˙˙·٠•●●•٠·˙˙·٠•●●•٠·˙˙·٠•●●•٠·˙˙·٠•●●•٠·˙˙·٠•● ۩۞۩

 


End file.
